Of Schemes and Insanity
by amethyst-ice22
Summary: Aida Riko was facing a dilemma and it was all in the form of a new particular rule their principal laid out. And now her precious basketball club was at risk of disbanding! She can't have that now, can she? Her solution? Bribe Kiseki no Sedai, of course! Full summary inside. Two-shot. GoMxKuroko. A little of AllxKuroko.


**A/N: **Ok, I can't stop. Someone kill me or paralyze my muse because goddamnit I have three exams and I still haven't started studying! This plot isn't much but seriously, my addiction for Kuroko's reverse harem is flaring again. Damned second season.

**Full Summary: **Aida Riko was facing a dilemma and it was all in the form of a new particular rule their principal laid out. And now her precious basketball club was at risk of disbanding! She can't have now, can she? Her solution? Bribe Kiseki no Sedai, of course! With Kuroko as bait and Kagami as prey, everything is just a recipe for disaster. Too bad she underestimated the power of teenage jealousy. Two-shot. GoMxKuroko. A little of AllxKuroko.

* * *

Aida Riko stared at the student council president with something akin to livid hate. Her brows were furrowed in anger and her lips set in a thin line. As minutes passed, a sizable tick was forming on her forehead and it didn't take a genius that the formidable coach of the basketball team was close to pouncing on every single person in the room.

She was informed of this in advance and it only infuriated her more that she had to listen to this crap again. The student council president ignored the tension in the air. He was used to her quirks, and this time, he would not yield.

"The principal asks that every club would need to acquire fifteen new members by the end of this semester. Any club unable to meet this requirement will be disbanded without further notice." Dead silence met his announcement and it didn't take long before the whole room erupted into chaos.

"But that's unfair! And so short notice too!"

"What's the purpose of this, anyway?"

"You can't be serious!"

"That's total bullshit if I ever heard one."

"Kaichou! That's impossible!"

"We still have the cultural festival to worry about, damn it!"

Fukuzawa Akio smiled, his face portraying complete calm as he held a hand up and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Shut the hell up, you punks!"

He roared over the noise, his face still set in that disturbingly familiar way that set their skins crawling. It was no wonder he was given the position of student council president. He was scary as hell when he wanted to be. Riko scoffed and turned her eyes away from his long-time friend. As familiar as he was with her, she could say the same about herself.

"You think I'm happy about this? I have paperwork the size of Mt. Fuji and the budget allocations isn't exactly a walk in the park, you ignorant duds." He uttered calmly, that ever present smile still on his face. All the club presidents sat on their seats completely frozen. It was really creepy how he was able to sound so threatening when his face looked otherwise.

"The school has been suffering the brunt of the recession which started last year. Our school is relatively new compared to others. As it is, we're barely keeping ourselves afloat. The principal and the other board members are _trying_ to make compromises with the stock holders to uphold the usual academic operations. In other words, we are broke. Understand?" They all nodded obediently. Fukuzwa nodded. _Good. _

"For the past few months, the higher ups have been able to raise enough funds to counter the backlash. This is where the clubs come in. As you know, the clubs are a sort of advertisement for the school, especially when we win in competitions. Therefore, they can't drop us. We bring students in and more students mean more money, and more money means more funds for the school, and more funds mean greater budgets for the clubs." Fukuzawa paused and looked back at his secretary. She nodded quickly and began passing around the handouts printed beforehand.

"We're still at the formative stages, you could say. Thus, our budget is cut by half. Now, the principal is willing to compromise if and only _if_ more students participate in club activities. The upcoming cultural festival plays an important role in all this. Instead of the usual class divisions, this year, we will be holding club activities. And as per usual, our school festival will be open to the public so make sure your attraction would be appropriate enough for public view."

Fukuzawa stared pointedly at Riko, wanting his message to come across clearly. _No theatrics, Riko. _She huffed silently in her seat, a petulant pout on her lips. Who the hell does he think he is? Her club wasn't that bad! Kagami and his raging temper, Kuroko's disappearing act, and Hyuuga's personality all suddenly came to mind. On second thought, maybe she needed to seriously retrain her boys. She could already feel a headache forming. Her basketball club was doomed!

"The deadline has been set. At the end of October, each club must be able to acquire fifteen members. That's a month after the cultural festival, and that's plenty of time for you to advertise and _coerce_ students to join your club. Do everything you need to do, just be certain that no one gets hurt or dies during the process, take your pick."

He waved a hand carelessly, ignoring the incredulous looks thrown at him. Riko smirked to herself, her cheek resting against the palm of her hand. She wouldn't put it past him to be a total bastard yet still be able to command legions.

"No limitations would be set. As I said, the school is consenting to this because we need to help with the fund raising so no cutting corners and no bull shitting. Take this seriously." _Or else. _"Any questions?" Total silence was his only response.

Fukuzawa smiled pleasantly. It totally didn't suit him. "Good. Have fun. Dismissed."

Every club representative rose to their feet, shoulders slumped and groans of protests escaping pale lips. They were _so_ getting disbanded by the end of October and they just knew it! Fukuzawa watched them go, his expression detached even when he saw his childhood friend lingering behind. He resisted the urge to sigh when she saw her burning gaze trying to obliterate him where he stood.

"You know, Riko. That might work on Hyuuga but not on me."

She glared even more fiercely, her arms firmly crossed across her chest. "You'll regret this, Akio. I'll make sure you worship the ground I walk on once October ends." He turned around and faced her, offering an indulgent smile in return.

"Wanna bet?" She flicked her hair over shoulder. After two years, it had finally grown long enough to settle at the middle of her back.

"Bets are underrated, Akio." She cast a sly smile at him as she reached for the door.

"Besides, when I win, you'll be doubling our budget." She closed the door before he could protest. Fukuzawa sighed and sat heavily on his chair.

"You do know that one way or another she's going to make it happen, right?" His secretary, Akita Maki, quipped beside him.

Yokozawa moaned pitifully. "Don't remind me, woman." A small giggle was his only reply.

He just hoped that Riko wouldn't cook up another one of her crazier plans because he seriously wouldn't be able to handle the repercussions once she's had her fancy. Well, it was a cold day in hell before she made everyone's life easier. It was no wonder her basketball club had never _ever_ gained normal members once she was appointed coach.

"Maki, please ready the accounting reports as soon as possible."

She saluted playfully. "As you wish, Kaichou."

He was going to die by the end of October. He just _knew_ it.

...

Aida Riko was facing the biggest crisis of her life. With all the bluffing she did, she had no damn clue what to do. What the hell does she make her boys do to attract attention? They were all complete idiots when it comes to everything except basketball. They weren't even _that_ attractive. Sure, Kagami had appeal but he was constantly biting people's heads off and Kuroko, though pretty cute and charming, had absolutely no presence. She couldn't even think of anything else!

"Ah Riko, how was the meeting?" She looked back and watched as Kiyoshi walked leisurely towards her. Her eyes narrowed, her irritation showing quickly on her face.

"We're in deep trouble, Kiyoshi."

He raised an eyebrow in question. "Oh?"

Riko sighed, her fingers massaging the temples of her forehead. "We have to acquire fifteen club members at the end of October or else we get disbanded. The same goes for every club in this school."

Kiyoshi leaned back on the wall opposite their team's coach. A small frown on his face. Now that is a problem.

"Oh."

Riko rolled her eyes and sighed. "Yes. _Oh_. Do you have any idea how impossible that is? Kagami and Kuroko may be our best combination yet but outside of court, they're living horrors. Take our seniors into the equation and you have walking masses of destruction." Kiyoshi laughed at the analogy. Well, what can he say? It was the perfect description for his teammates.

Riko covered her face in despair. "We're doomed, Kiyoshi."

Kiyoshi made his way over to her and patted her head. He smiled comfortingly. "Now now, Riko, it's too early to say that."

She felt her shoulders relax begrudgingly. Kiyoshi always did have that effect on people. He was undeniable reliable no matter the situation. She looked up at him, her gaze sharp and calculating.

"Then, what do we do?"

Kiyoshi quieted and stopped petting her hair. Riko almost whined at this but kept her mouth shut.

"Hmm. We don't have much to show unless it's a basketball match. How about inviting people to play against us?" Kiyoshi asked after a moment's thought. It was the only thing they were good at, anyway. Plus, their club was a _basketball _club. What better way to show off their club than playing a game.

Riko glared at their club's founder and slapped his hand away. "Are you serious? How is that even interesting? If basketball matches would entice members to join us then we would have a hundred new members by now, Kiyoshi." She countered. This was getting them nowhere and the cultural festival was a week from now. They had no time for this.

Kiyoshi scratched his cheek, laughing awkwardly. "Haha. Yeah, you have a point."

Riko frowned. "Don't I ever." She sighed and stared outside the window of their classroom, watching idly as students frolicked around. She caught sight of something blond and another sigh was ripped from her lips.

"Seriously, Kuroko needs to put a lid on that stalker of his." Kiyoshi looked only mildly surprised when he saw the all-too familiar member of Kaijo's team. The prodigal copy cat of the Miracles, Kise Ryouta, was once again on the school grounds and fluttering around Kuroko like some tick you can't get off.

Of course, all this while annoying Kagami in the process. Kiyoshi shook his head sadly as the usual troublemakers of their club started another commotion which would undoubtedly piss Hyuuga off. Their chances of succeeding now seem to dwindle even further down when he saw some students edging away from the bickering crowd. The fan girls shouting Kise's name only made things worse.

"See? Told you they were masses of destruction." She intoned tiredly.

Kiyoshi sighed from beside her. "Never doubted you for a second, Riko."

They settled into a comfortable silence, their eyes still glued at squabbling group situated below them. It would take a while before they stopped being a nuisance and keeping an eye on them would be her safest bet. Besides, it's not as if she had anything better to do.

"Na Riko?" Kiyoshi asked, his voice sounding hesitant.

She cocked a questioning eyebrow at him. "Hmm?"

"What about a basketball competition?"

She mulled over this for a second before replying. "Who's playing?"

"Other teams, I guess. We'll post up flyers around about the tournament and whoever wins will get a prize." Kiyoshi smiled at her, and it took her a second to realize what he was implying.

"And let them play, right?" She pointed rudely at the obnoxiously loud blond wrapped around their phantom player. Kiyoshi nodded quickly. Riko didn't miss the gleam of excitement that briefly flashed across his eyes.

She let out a snort, threading her fingers together, and leaning against them. This plan was full of holes and there was no way for her to actually convince them but...Riko watched their interaction. How Kise was attached to Kuroko like some leech, how the other members of her club were threatening to dismember him if the model didn't let go... Riko smiled inwardly. _This could actually work. _

"Kiyoshi." The man straightened hearing her authoritative voice.

"Send word of this." Riko grinned, her eyes bright against the afternoon sun. Kiyoshi swallowed nervously. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Tell the other schools that the Generation of Miracles will challenge anyone and everyone on our cultural festival."

Kiyoshi choked on air, his eyes wide but nodded obediently nonetheless. What did he get himself into?

...

"So miss B cup, what do I owe the pleasure of this invitation?"

Riko twitched but offered the pink-haired girl a smile of her own, albeit a little strained. Her cup size was still a sensitive topic, damn it.

"I'll be blunt, Momoi-san. I need a favor and it concerns the Generation of Miracles." Momoi lightly put her juice down and smiled almost mockingly towards her direction.

"What makes you think I'll help you?"

Riko smirked. She had been waiting for this. Without hesitation, she slid a photograph across the table, her eyes challenging Momoi to take it. Tentatively, Momoi flipped the photo to face her and was momentarily stunned. Her eyes widened and a gasp was forced out of her supple lips. She looked up at Serin's coach, disbelief coloring her face.

Riko sipped her coffee, looking completely at ease with herself. She set the cup down on the coaster and smiled pleasantly.

"So? I still have more of those and at different angles too." Momoi's eyes sparkled, her mouth watering at the thought of her newest collection. She stood up and abruptly slammed her hands on the table.

"I'll do it! What do I need to do?!" Momoi demanded. Riko's eyes glinted in mischief. She was so going to have so much fun at the upcoming cultural festival.

"Alright. Here's the plan..."

...

"No." His response came as quickly as she asked.

"But Dai-chan!" Aomine rolled his eyes, his hands busy dribbling the ball. He was still trying to perfect a technique he had been working on for weeks and here's his childhood friend annoying the hell out of him _again. _Wasn't she the one always preaching about practice?

"I said no, Satsuki. It's a waste of time. Ask Kise and don't bother me." Momoi puffed her cheeks totally exasperated. _Kise-kun didn't even need convincing_, her mind supplied. Aomine was just being too stubborn for her own good and ruining her plans before they even started!

This wouldn't do. She was so going to make this happen. She made a deal and she would get her prize no matter what it takes! Momoi crossed the distance separating him from Aomine and promptly snatched the ball away from his hands.

"Oi!" Aomine moved to grab the ball but hesitated when Momoi hugged the ball against her generous bosom. Aomine looked away and cleared his throat uncomfortably. He was still a healthy teenager in spite of being friends with her for more than ten years.

"Give it back, Satsuki." She shook her head stubbornly, pink strands flying around her.

"Unless you agree, then no!" Aomine glared, meeting her own fierce gaze. He was not backing down from this and Momoi knew it all too well. _Time for plan B. _She looked up at him, her eyes watering and her mouth set in a pretty pout.

"But Dai-chan, Tetsu-kun might be in danger!" She sniffed just for good measure. Aomine's eyes narrowed dangerously. His hands rose and settled them on her shoulders.

"What do you mean Tetsu's in danger?" She whimpered and let her (fake) tears do its work, her hands now clutching Aomine's shirt.

"Seirin's coach just met up with me today and showed me this!" She quickly retrieved a photograph from her pocket and shoved it at his face. Aomine tsked and pulled her hand back to see the image clearly. And the reaction was instantaneous. His jaw dropped and his eyes gaped.

"The fuck?!" Momoi wailed against his shirt. Aomine soothed her as best he could, making gentle strokes against her back while his eyes never leaving the photo in his hands.

"When is it?" He demanded and it took _all _her willpower not to giggle maniacally against her friend's broad chest.

Satsuki withdrew from Aomine and whispered sadly. "A week from now." Aomine growled and almost tore the picture apart but stopped at the last second. He still needed proof and if he destroyed it now Satsuki wouldn't be able to convince the others.

"Tell the captain and inform _them_ about this." Aomine spat out venomously, his eyes blazing in controlled rage. Momoi hiccuped and wiped her (fake) tears.

"Ok."

She removed herself completely from Aomine when he made a move to take his ball back. She smiled small when he grunted and turned away from her, his mood completely ruined. She watched him stomp across the court and disappear behind the doors. She looked around the gym to make sure no one was there except for her. Deciding she was in the clear, she took her phone out and dialed, waiting impatiently. _  
_

"Yes?"

"Aomine's good to go." A slight pause and Riko was cackling on the other side.

"I'll send it to you tonight."

Momoi smiled conspiratorially. "I'll update you once I've cleared everyone."

Riko could hardly contain the glee in her voice. She was already starting to scare her boys. "By then, I'll send you everything."

"See you then, Aida-san." Riko shut her phone and frowned when she saw everyone staring at her.

"Did I say you could stop training?" She snapped. They quickly scrambled to their feet and began their drills once again.

They really were too curious for their own good. She had to be extra careful, especially around Kuroko. Her gaze flickered to the side, and felt a sliver of guilt in her gut. She dismissed the feeling quickly and resolutely squared her jaw.

_Sorry Kuroko-kun but sacrifices need to be made but no worries I'll pray for you and Bakagami._

Both teens stopped running abruptly, their spines straightened simultaneously and their skin prickled. They both shared a look and turned towards their coach at the same time. It was the same feeling they get every time their coach decides to up their training triple fold. Kuroko frowned when he saw Aida grinning wide as if she had won the lottery.

"I don't like this, Kagami-kun."

Kagami, for once, didn't argue. "Ditto."

* * *

**What do you guys think about this? Please submit a review before you head out.**

* * *

_Completed: October 16, 2013_


End file.
